This invention relates generally to a deep muscle knot-massaging device and, in particular, to a self application device and to a method of deep muscle knot relaxation. The invention is adapted for use in petrissage, cross-fiber friction, and other deep muscle massage techniques.
The loss of mobility and flexibility in a muscle and a decrease in blood circulation can contribute to the presence of painful muscular knots, or trigger points. These knots are muscle fibers in body tissues that are stuck together instead of contracting and relaxing smoothly. Various self-application massage devices have been proposed. Most such devices are manipulated by hand and include surfaces for massaging deep muscle knots in order to apply deep fibers spreading to the knot and thereby provide relief from the pain associated with the knot. The difficulty with hand-manipulated massaging devices is that the user may be unable to apply sufficient pressure to the knot or may be unable to reach the knot at all. An additional difficulty with relaxing deep muscle knots is that the makeup of the knot varies, for example, in density, depth, and other parameters. Therefore, the application of self-massage utilizing a hand-manipulated device typically utilizes a massaging surface which may be appropriate for certain knot characteristics but may be inappropriate for knots having other characteristics.
Although muscle-knot relaxation techniques typically involve the unilateral application of pressure, professional therapists often apply bilateral pressure to symmetrical portions of the body in order to magnify the therapeutic effect if necessary. However, the application of bilateral pressure is not recommended unless bilateral knotting is present. Furthermore, application of bilateral pressure is capable of exceeding the patient's pain tolerance. Bilateral pressure should be applied only by a professional therapist. The use of a self-administered deep muscle knot-relaxing massage should avoid the application of bilateral pressure.